motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dunewolfz/Archive 2
Tmi1080 14:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Yo Yo Yo Theres some great news There are some new DLC vehicles there is a Racing truck called the Ozutzu Outboard, a monster truck Veteran Monster truck Beelze Buggy Bombadier, and a new Supermini Mirage Mariner What do you think about that Tmi1080 21:06, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dunewolfz good bye Titan and I are starting our own MS wiki cuz we are tired if putting up with ur blasphemy k Tmi1080 22:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC)We are not trying to do that it's gonna be called the MotorStorm Series Wiki Tmi1080 22:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Ok first of all it's not me that's fiunding it. It's titan attack that's founding it I'm only gonna be an admin for it ok Tmi1080 22:48, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Ok then have fun with chuck and all the other users while Titan and I start a new wiki Tmi1080 23:27, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Merged What does that mean? Tmi1080 14:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok I have just talked with titan and we cant take it anymore Im coming back k Tmi1080 15:58, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Dude the Whippy is the ice cream truck and is a rally car while the Lunar-Tec Screamer is the ice cream cone and is a racing truck Hey Dune, do you have Skype? It would be really helpful to be able to talk to you and get replies imediatly and I think the chat isn't connecting people together properly. Also, I just read your Motorstorm back-story and I have one thing I have to point out: Karime (My Surger) is actually pretty dirty, Dice did a much better job of keeping his clean (namely because he actually cleans his). Also also, i'm not dead as I was fortunate enough to land in an open underground tunnel (lucky me). Never got to The Rock though... Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 19:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 17:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Dude its ok to look in my page I removed that list Tmi1080 04:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Hey dude you know the Rappy guy on the Burnopedia he blocked me just for adding an article to a catagory Tmi1080 04:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Yes your right but he didn't have to block me for two weeks I just founded a new wiki and it's called the Burnout Revenge wiki Tmi seriously... Seriously Tmi... Seriously... Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 08:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I have a question. Even though I never actually play MotorStorm: Apocalypse, I see the Patriot V8 XR becoming the least popular Muscle Car in the game. Why? FirestarIDN 09:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I've Learned a lesson Tmi1080 03:50, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dunewolfz about the section on Rappy's talk page on the burnopedia you should see the message I left there and to tell you I've learned my lesson and I won't be making any categories on the burnopedia any time soon because I feel afraid that they would be unnecessary and would get me blocked again and now I understand why I can't make categories carelessly because they would be an unnecessary category such as the real world resembleance categories I made they were unneeded categories that I shouldn't have made so making those categories was a big mistake and if you want to you can help me with my wiki that I started and about the forum post I didn't know where to put the comment at so I didn't bother leaving a comment on the forum - Whomp! 8:49 PM -Tmi1080 haha, yeah theres just something about them, whether its their superior strength or incredibly awesome speed idk by the way, thanks for correcting any spelling errors on any articles i edit(im not the best speller in the world...)BigRig2Beast 05:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 15:35, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll try to work on the galleries but do you want more photos? I think 90 is quite enough for now. 16:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 14:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok but I'll add you on PSN if I get a chance to get on today Tmi1080 (talk) 16:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC)If you need to know why I did the th!!#!#@@.jpg thing I had nothing else to name the file with Hey Dunewolfz :) I noticed on the MS 6 Wishlist you mentioned that aircooling was too overpowering in MSA. Do you really think so? I mean, its great! MSPR Online is absolutely solid, but in MSA I never come lower than 3rd online because if you couple aircooling with the 'Shoot the Breeze' perk your boost goes from overheating to zero in half a second. I wouldn't say thats overpowering, its just part of the strategy and I take advantage of it :). Seriously the difference in the online play between the two games is astounding. I'm lucky to win 1 race in MSPR (never gonna get the ranked streak trophy :( but in MSA I can get a ranked streak of 6! Oh btw what did Tmi1080 do that lead you to block him for a week? Regards, Sam :) Sammyrock0087 18:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Haha, musn't let fame get to my head xD Chuck1551 (talk) 11:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 19:01, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune if the next MotorStorm Came out and it had Dubstep what would you Do I'd be so angry I'd mute it and play the game without it. 19:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) What's "dubstep"? *sarcasm* Chuck1551 (talk) 19:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Chuck got ninja'd. Haha... and Chuck ninja'd me whilst I was saying I ninja'd Chuck. :| 19:26, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 23:03, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Thanks for the Recognition about renaming files but about the 3 inches thing I don't know how to measure images Tmi1080 (talk) 23:10, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Ok Staying Still for a minute Wiki skinning Bein' nosy, how's the wiki's new skin going? Chuck1551 (talk) 21:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Abandoned, I couldn't find a decent image for it so unless you have an decent sized image that is under 500kb, a new skin won't be happening. Although I do have a nice MSRC skin, but it makes the wiki look like a diner. 21:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. I was looking at panoramas of places (Monument Valley, Hawaii etc) but they're all to large. Chuck1551 (talk) 21:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm wrong, under or equal to 150kb. 21:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I've found ones for MV and Alaska, do I just upload them? Edit: scratch that, only MV. Damn watermarks. Gonna go now, anyways. See ya... Chuck1551 (talk) 21:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC) How about the MSRC Trailer format? 21:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I like it, makes the Wiki look cleaner and brighter which I think is pretty important. Chuck1551 (talk) 13:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I changed it and nothing happened. 15:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hang on... *looks at main page* Ah, clever what you did there :) Chuck1551 (talk) 13:15, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, me likey. You can actually see the background text now *day made*. And it's a smart reference to the RC trailer, good that. Chuck1551 (talk) 19:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Help needed You're fairly techy, may I ask for some template help on the CMR/DiRT Wiki? I'm not sure how to make a collapsing navbox or whatever it's called :) I copied the template from another wiki, and I chopped and changed it to fit ours. Here it is -----> http://dirt.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Vehicles_in_DiRT_3\ Chuck1551 (talk) 14:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks anyway, I was just having a little play around with templates and stuff, it's not massively important. And I'm allergic to code anyway :) I'd rather build a wiki I can manage than have one with a mountain of coding that could fall apart at any moment. Chuck1551 (talk) 16:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 16:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune I just read the Block log and why'd you block the Seth456 guy and Intelligent noob Because Seth456 changed the homepage to "Gayness" and Intelligent Noob was being a disruptive idiot. 16:30, August 19, 2012 (UTC) How did you aquaplane the ATV? Chuck1551 (talk) 17:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Sounds scary D: Na, I need to go quad-biking, looks fun. Chuck1551 (talk) 11:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Wot?! Chuck1551 (talk) 18:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I have to remove them. Those suggestions are just fucking stupid, and that guys obviously a noob whose first game was Apocalypse, no true MotorStormer wants any of the things he suggested. Sammyrock0087 17:43, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Theres a lot of ifs, ands and buts actually. They're stupid and you know it. Leaving vehicles? This isn't fucking GTA here. Whats next, guns so you can shoot drivers on the move? No. The original MS format works, no stupid ass ideas like that are going to ruin an awesome game. Sammyrock0087 17:49, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm not arguing, but I'm not in charge of Evo, doesn't matter anyway, those ideas are so fucking stupid that Evo will completely ignore them. Sammyrock0087 17:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't need some shitty page on IPs. I'm not deleting them because they are unsigned, I'm deleting them because they are more ridiculous than my nan on a saturday night. Sammyrock0087 18:04, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Why are wikis so censored? Swearing is a fact of life, you can't escape it. Ass and damn aren't even remotely rude. Sammyrock0087 18:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Haha I have to admit, that US government thing was pretty funny. Okay, I won't remove peoples suggestions, but I'm not saying I agree with them. Sammyrock0087 18:10, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Where are you from? I don't know anyone who punches people for swearing, unless the swearing is directed at them.... Sammyrock0087 18:15, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough, so you actually live right near Monument Valley? Why don't you pop over and have a few runs before the police notice? lol. I wish I lived somewhere like that, I actually own a dune buggy as well. Its called an AXR Crossbone, look it up :) I live in England btw :P Sammyrock0087 18:24, August 21, 2012 (UTC) How do you edit userboxes onto your page? Sammyrock0087 18:41, August 21, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean the first time round? Did you make a MotorStorm 5 wishlist as well? Sammyrock0087 17:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well, hopefully MS6 will be a redemption, especially after the Apocalypse disaster. Don't get me wrong, its a good game, but that Japanese earthquake was nearly the death of Evo, because all advertising was removed, so the only people who knew about it was people who were anticipating it like you and me. Also in never released in Japan. They only sold about 200,000 copies compared to the other games that went platinum. Evo almost went bankrupt, and bigbig Studios went under. I think it was a complete over reaction, they don't remove advertising for COD just because we have troops in Afghanistan, so why do it to Apocalypse when theres an Earthquake? Sammyrock0087 17:57, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Aw, thanks :) Chuck1551 (talk) 18:09, August 22, 2012 (UTC) So you changed the internet tab description to read "The MotorStorm Wiki, your one stop shop for everything MotorStorm"? Me likey. Chuck1551 (talk) 19:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't hate American rally, I like Ken Block, but I just didn't agree with what that guy said. And about 5 years ago I watched this rally show on extreme sports and it was in America, they were all slow as hell, and then Colin McRae (Scotish) came and blitzed them all, seriously he finished about 30 seconds in front. Oh, thats not the buggy I meant, I meant at 1:49, the one thats driving along, notice the front end is identical to the Wombat Typhoon. Sammyrock0087 14:38, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that kind of destruction would be good :) kinda like Arctic Edge, where its not triggered by an earthquake that you can't prevent, but a vehicle, AI or human, that could change the route, that way you could make a last ditch effort to save the route by slamming them off course :) Sammyrock0087 11:00, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archived pages